<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He called him Potter 3000. The last time he called his name/他叫了三千遍Potter，最后一遍他叫了他的名字 by Kriyacinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299887">He called him Potter 3000. The last time he called his name/他叫了三千遍Potter，最后一遍他叫了他的名字</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth'>Kriyacinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy loved calling Harry Potter's family name at the most of the time, however, he called him Harry at the last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort, 伏哈德, 伏德, 哈德</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 正文（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>熬夜看完一篇虐德文的怨念的产物，可能会有哈德/伏德番外车(写的时候满脑子只想开车)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice to meet you, Potter” </p><p>一年级的他面对着眼前男孩伸出的手，看着他小巧的鼻子微微皱起，听着小男孩尾音软软地饶了两弯。他后来一直想，如果当时有了现在的万分之一的成熟，会不会发现傲慢的语调中掩盖着的一点点忐忑和希冀</p><p>“The heir of Slytherin, Potter？” </p><p>二年级的他看着面前的男孩柔若无骨地窝在斯莱特林休息室墨绿的沙发里，反问着他和罗恩假扮成的、总是跟在他身边的两个大个子男孩，声音里带着三分傲慢，三分嘲讽，三分不屑，和难以察觉的一分维护</p><p>“Are you alright，Potter?”</p><p>听说你在列车上昏过去了？” 三年级的他还沉浸在遇到摄魂怪的心悸里，听不出嘲讽下被小心翼翼藏好的，连说话的人都没发觉的关心</p><p>“Don't die, Potter！” </p><p>四年级的他抱着塞德里克的遗体回到霍格沃茨脱力地瘫在地上时，第一次意识到，刚刚还笑着和他说话的同学会在下一瞬间因为他死去。他不想说话，不想动，眼神没有焦距地看向前方，恍惚中那个混在一片绿银海洋中金色脑袋的人好像在叫他的名字</p><p>“Sorry，Potter” </p><p>五年级的他躺在医疗翼里，在前一天他失去了唯一的亲人。梦里西里斯就那样倒在了帷幕后面，轻松得仿佛不过是穿过了一个九又四分之三站台，但他再也没有回来。他半夜从失去亲人的噩梦中惊醒，就看到了那个在他床头抽泣的铂金脑袋。</p><p>眼前这个从小被家人捧在手心里的男孩还是这么幼稚地过了头，他的父亲，他的姨妈，就在前一天害死了他唯一的亲人，而他却这样毫无防备地，这样天真地来到他面前，仿佛眼泪和道歉能让所有事情变回原样。他想，他是恨他的，恨他的家庭，恨他的无知，恨他拥有他很久以前就没有权利拥有的天真。他记得他带着嫉妒和愤怒压住了男孩的身体，狠狠地贯穿了他，在撕裂他的时候，他听到身下的男孩哭着说对不起。这是他最后一次见他哭</p><p>“Hurt me, Potter” </p><p>这种不正常的关系并没有因为一个暑假的间隔而结束。他记得是那个铂金色的男孩先来找的他，男孩似乎有什么话要对他说，但最后演变成了更加激烈的一场性事。“如果你真的感到罪恶的话，那就用你的身体来赎罪。”他还记得自己如何用冷酷的声调命令那个苍白的男孩脱掉衣服，让他一遍遍献上自己的童贞，如何在看到男孩手臂上那个丑陋的标记后失去理智地在他身上弄出一块块青紫色的伤痕。</p><p>他们在任何一个没有课的时间混在有求必应室里，他从来不费心做任何让人产生误会的事，没有接吻，没有缱眷的前戏，没有事后的温存，他只是把那个男孩丢在有求必应室转身决绝地离开。他告诉自己这一切只是惩罚，无关情欲，但他无法欺骗自己，他发现自己对男孩的恨掺杂了许多其他的东西，他恨那双灰蓝色的眼睛，不管主人被怎样待依旧是那么澄澈，他恨他让自己越来越沉溺在和他的纠缠之中，他恨他让自己在本应该是纯粹的惩罚中感到绝望的欢愉，他恨他在男孩眼睛里看到的爱意和温柔。他恨他是下水道里的雏菊，是沼泽中的玫瑰，是玻璃渣中混入的钻石，是爱，是欲望，是让他厌恶却渴望的毒药。每一次男孩在他身下哭着说“伤害我”时 ，看似是他主导的惩罚，在男孩的叹息声中，却演变成了自己无法控制的欲望</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 正文（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Forget me, Potter”</p><p>七年级的他本以为一切都结束了。邓布利多死了，凤凰社在食死徒压倒性的优势下几乎难以支撑。他知道自己出来搜寻魂器根本不是为了彻底的打败伏地魔，而是因为无法坐以待毙地接受必然会到来的失败。他开始明白战争，永远不止关于他或者伏地魔两个人，即使他死了或者伏地魔死了，另外一方也会推举出一个新的领袖。不论是塞德里克，小天狼星，被投入阿兹卡班的卢修斯还是他和伏地魔，都只不过是战争中的小人物，战争来临，谁都有可能在下一秒死去。</p><p>从邓布利多从天文台坠下，他就再也没有听过那个铂金男孩的消息。或许已经死了，他想，毕竟死亡是多么简单的一件事，就像小天狼星和塞德里克做的那样，只一个恍惚就能从这个肮脏的世界永远解脱。但他没想到，再一次听到他的消息是在杂乱不堪的猪头酒吧，他听到一个带着脏兮兮兜帽的巫师和旁边的巫师低语“马尔福的小儿子你知道吗，竟然成了伏地魔的情人”，“装的那么高傲，还不是个出卖身体的婊子。” 他重重地把手中的火焰威士忌砸在了吧台上，那边两个巫师警惕地看了看他，趁他不注意灰溜溜地从酒吧中溜走。</p><p>那天他梦到了六年级，他们在有求必应屋里，那个男孩在他的阴茎进出他的身体时失神地一遍遍喊他的名字“Potter, Potter, Potter......”被插着达到了高潮，那双灰蓝色的眸子一直盯着他的眼睛，带着高潮后的迷茫和挥之不去的忧伤。他忽然回忆起，男孩在做爱的时候总是紧盯着他的脸不放，一遍一遍仿佛要把他刻在记忆里。他忽然意识到了那双灰蓝色眸子里被他一直刻意忽视的爱意，在梦里，他第一次吻了他。</p><p>他感觉自己被分为了两半，一半在叹息着至少成为伏地魔的情人男孩还能活着，一半带着妒意怒火中烧，那是他的宝石，他的玫瑰，即使他将他捏碎，一瓣瓣撕下来丢到泥土里，也不许记忆里那个男孩冠上其他人的名字。</p><p>他回到了凤凰社，才发现在这段时间里凤凰社多了一个内应，内应带来的情报让凤凰社在食死徒的围剿中有了片刻喘息的机会。他的回归凝聚起了在邓布利多死后人心惶惶的凤凰社，带着凤凰社一步步发展到与食死徒分庭抗礼。然后是战争中常见的反围剿和局部战争。</p><p>正当所有人都以为这场战争将陷入持久的僵持的时候，谁都没想到战争开了一场黑色的玩笑，以一种微妙的方式迎来了关键的转折点——伏地魔突然死了。凤凰社趁着食死徒没有重新凝聚起来的时候乘胜追击，终于占据了压倒性的优势。忙于追击食死徒的他还是听到其他凤凰社成员的描述才知道伏地魔是怎么死的。“据说伏地魔是被他的情人毒死的，传说他的情人给自己下了毒，每次交合毒性都会传染到伏地魔的身上。据说这种毒在没有积累到一定程度之前没有任何表现，但等达到一个阈值，潜伏的毒性会集中爆发出来，在几秒钟之内结果人的性命。如果这是真的，伏地魔的情人滋味一定很不错，没有频繁的交合毒性不可能在这么短的时间内就爆发，果然英雄难过美人关啊。” 他猜自己当时的脸色应该很难看，因为在下一秒那个人就悄悄地溜出房间。</p><p>“马尔福...” 伏地魔死后基本不再做梦的他又开始一夜夜梦到那个男孩，男孩因为激烈的性爱凌乱的金发，结束后无助地躺在墨绿色的大床上微微颤抖的样子，他湿漉漉的眼睛透过纤长的淡金色睫毛悲哀地看着他，对他说:伤害我。有时梦里的男孩是另外一副样子，仿佛绝世的妖精，媚眼如丝地俯身在他胯间，乖巧地任由他的粗【防查】大在男孩湿润的嘴唇间进进出出。他会主动跨坐在他的身上，扭动着不盈一握的纤腰，后背紧绷仰成一道优美的弧度，红润的小嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟“主人，哈，主人，给我”。他从梦中惊醒，不意外的感受到胯【防查】间一片冰凉黏腻的触感，“我的男孩很棒，不是吗”他听到有一个声音在嘶嘶地对他耳语，随即飘忽不见。每天从梦中醒来，他的伤疤都会灼烧地痛，不知名的嘶嘶声仿佛钢针扎在他的脑海里。他也不知道为什么自己不用大脑封闭术，任凭那个男孩在每天晚上和他夜夜笙歌。</p><p>男孩在梦里从不对他说话，属于他自己记忆的那半梦里男孩只是悲伤地看着他，顶多漏出几声破碎而压抑的呻吟。不属于他记忆的那一半梦里，男孩婉转的声调只为他口中的主人奏响，他看着男孩在身下婉转承欢，看着他用魅惑的声线勾引自己，他说“我属于你，主人”，但他知道让男孩甘愿放下骄傲的那个人是伏地魔而不是自己。</p><p>他试着追查过那个铂金男孩的下落，却毫无音讯。就像其他人说的那样，没人会在乎死去的伏地魔的情人，或许被愤怒的食死徒杀了，或许被关在某个地方折磨，谁知道呢。战争还在继续，不会因为你杀了某个人就对你特殊对待。</p><p>战争终于以一种惨痛的方式结束，不论光明与黑暗都付出了惨痛的代价。在清缴完最后一批食死徒之后，他行尸走肉般地回到了莫格利广场12号，他不想说话，不想动，不想加入人们的欢呼和拥抱。罗恩陷入深度昏迷，弗雷德死了，邓布利多死了，他珍视的人早在那段黑暗的时代中一个个离开了他。他不明白有什么好庆祝的，不过只是一段漫长的告别终于画上了句号。他只想回到自己的床上，回到那个男孩的身边，一遍遍地占有他，假装他从未离开。</p><p>那个晚上梦里的男孩格外乖巧，没有压抑着的伤痛，没有刻意做出来的魅惑淫荡，他只是无比温柔地吻上他的唇，献上自己的身体。他们不知道做了多少遍，到两个人都精疲力尽地瘫在床上，这次他没有在结束后直接从梦中醒来，他记得男孩窝在他的怀里，露出久违的，快乐的，不掺杂任何其他感情的微笑。“忘记我”他说。</p><p>第二天醒来，他觉得自己做了一个漫长而甜蜜的梦，从此再也没有梦到那个男孩</p><p>“Live for me, Harry”</p><p>许多人直接消失在了那场战争中，连尸体都没有找到。他的理智告诉她，那个男孩应该和他的父母一样，直接无声地消失在了那个黑暗时代。即便如此，在战后他还是成为了一个奥罗，不是为了少年时代的梦想，而是为了追寻那个男孩留下的消息。但伏地魔最忠心的那批属下在伏地魔死后就早早死在了战场上，战后活下来的食死徒最多只是隐约听说过他们的黑魔王曾经有个铂金色头发的情人。即使钻心剜骨已经成了他最擅长的魔咒，也没有任何人能带给他那个铂金男孩的只言片语</p><p>人们叫他翻倒巷的幽灵。他把所有的时间都用在工作上，整日在翻倒巷附近徘徊。赫敏以为他患上了ptsd，一遍遍劝他战争已经结束，没有必要再如此警惕，但他知道自己只是怕错过一丝那个铂金男孩可能出现的踪迹。</p><p>他没有想到，就在他快要放弃的时候那个男孩出现在了他的面前。他看着那个单薄的男孩向自己走来，兜帽中漏出和灰暗的翻倒巷格格不入的闪耀的铂金色头发。“看呆了，Potter?”他贪婪地盯着日思夜想的脸，看着男孩的嘴角浮起熟悉的调皮的坏笑，看着他灰蓝色的眸子熠熠发光。5年了，自己长得更加高大，脸部已经能看出成年男子的棱角，但男孩依然是17岁的样子，纤细精巧的下颌线，单薄的锁骨，巫师袍勾勒出的劲瘦的腰线，连身高都没有变，曾经和他差不多高的少年如今矮了他半个头，高度正好够他搂在怀里。如果不是男孩纤细的手指搭在他手上微凉的触感提醒着他的真实，他简直要以为这一切都是自己的一场梦。</p><p>“跟着我”在他反应过来前男孩就带着他幻影移形了，熟悉的腹部被勾住的眩晕感传来，他却不在乎男孩要带他去哪里，如今他只想紧紧抱住眼前的人，他失而复得的珍宝。“重死了，Potter，你先起来” 男孩嫌弃地抱怨道，但却没有放开牵着他的手。“那么，尊贵的救世主是否愿意陪可怜的马尔福在他荒废已久的家中住一段时间呢？”原来男孩带他来到了马尔福庄园，庄园早随着主人的失踪被废弃了，曾经总是高昂起头颅散步的白色的孔雀不知道去了哪里，本该是玫瑰园的地方长着一丛丛的杂草，无人驱逐的地精欢快地在裸露的泥土里打洞。“随他们去吧，”男孩顺着他的视线看到了那片荒芜的玫瑰园，“我们的时间不多了。现在，伟大的救世主难道不想和他可怜的男孩一起进入他仅剩的庄园吗？”</p><p>他什么都没有问，给上司请了一个无限期的长假，给罗恩和赫敏寄了一封信叫他们不要担心之后，就和男孩一起住进了那个尘封已久的庄园。那是他有记忆以来最幸福的半年，他们整日拥抱，亲吻，做【防查】爱。庄园里的小精灵早已不知跑到哪里去了，他们手牵手到麻瓜的超市买食材，一起做饭，一起打扫庄园里被灰尘覆盖的房间，在阳光明媚的日子里去后花园玩魁地奇。他们也会争吵，因为一些无足轻重的小事，或许是他用错了男孩的牙杯，或许男孩为了抢到金色飞贼把他撞下笤帚。</p><p>“嘿，那是犯规！”他嘴上不满的抱怨，脸上灿烂的笑容却出卖了他的好心情。“噢，指责我犯规未免冤枉了些，一个马尔福总能发现规则的漏洞并利用它得到自己想要的。”那张精致的脸上露出了他熟悉的，傲慢的坏笑，但这次他只想狠狠地吻上那双调皮的唇。“小混蛋”他扑上去抱住那个在阳光下闪闪发光的金色少年，肢体纠缠着在草坪上翻滚起来。过了一会，两个人气喘吁吁地瘫在草坪上，都不由自主地大笑了起来。湛蓝的倒映在身边人灰蓝色的眸子里，驱散了眸底常年暗藏的忧郁，淡金色的头发不再是服帖地安顿在脑袋上，沾着几根青草调皮地翘起。他心中顿时涌起无限柔情，如果可以，他愿意付出今后所有的生命维系这一瞬间的快乐，他想告诉他，他从没忘记他，即使是在最年少无知的时候，他也忍不住被那些傲慢的嘲讽吸引，他想告诉他，他–——爱他。</p><p>他一把将少年抱在怀里，“马尔福，”。“嗯？”眼前的少年依然看着头顶晴朗的天空，用鼻子哼了一声，示意他听到了。“......你现在的样子真的很不马尔福”，他还是没能说出口，坏笑着揉乱了少年的头发跳了起来往屋里跑去。“破特！你给我站住！”少年瞬间炸了毛追在后面，他忽然转身停住，张开双臂，任由后面奔跑的少年刹不住车一头撞在他的怀里。“破特，坏人，你是铁做的吗，撞得疼死了”，他任由铂金色的脑袋在怀里胡乱地拱着，双手抱紧眼前的少年不肯松开。</p><p>他们睡在男孩的卧室里，“身为唯一一个睡过尊贵的马尔福继承人卧室的人，你应该感到无比荣幸”，男孩牵着他的手领着他来到他的房间，这条斯莱特林小蛇的床果然如他所料，套着绣着银线的墨绿色的床单，天鹅绒的质感和厚厚的席梦思彰显着它的柔软和温暖。靠墙一排各种时代最新型号的扫把，床头的没吃完的糖果罐，和照片里卢修斯纳西莎抱着小小马尔福露出的一点也不马尔福的微笑，房间里的一切无不彰显着它的主人本来应该享受的理所应当的溺爱。“从今以后，我来陪着你”他看着眼前的小人露出怀念和忧伤的神色，怜惜地吻上了那片薄薄的唇。然后，他们夜夜在墨绿色的被浪里抵死缠绵。</p><p>晚上，男孩会缩在他的怀里给他看床帷顶挂着的星空，指给他看代表着他的名字的天龙座，指给他看小天狼星的位置，指给他天蝎座，那是他曾经为自己的孩子确定的姓名。他告诉他，他小时候最喜欢的就是在睡前找自己的天龙座，看着星空睡着总让他格外幸福。看得高兴了，少年兴冲冲地冲他炫耀“我妈妈说这些星星是我爸爸在我出生前一颗一颗放上去的”，提起卢修斯和纳西莎，少年的声音渐渐低落了下去，他们的谈话总是尽力避开那场战争和战争中去世的人，每次提起他们都让人无可奈何地想到回不去的曾经。他不知道说什么，只是用手掌盖在少年的眼睛上，在他细腻光滑的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，“睡吧，我在。”</p><p>偶尔他会感到不安，他们的生活幸福得像是临近结局最后的放纵。“These violent delights have violent ends(狂暴的欢愉终以狂暴结束)”，他有时会回想起这句在那遥远的小学时代，从麻瓜的课本上看到的一段话。少年的身上有太多的谜团，他是怎么杀死伏地魔的，他消失多年的行踪，他不变的容貌，他突然的出现。但他什么都不想问，或许他已经预感到这个苍白的铂金少年终将离去，而他只是想帮男孩完成最后的愿望。</p><p>“我想看日出，Potter”，他陪着少年并排坐在庄园最高的房顶上，少年依偎在他的颈间，柔软的头发搔得他的皮肤痒痒的，仿佛颈窝里趴着一只毛茸茸的猫。他顺了顺铂金少年的头发，看着朝阳的光辉爬上少年的脸庞。阳光透过他淡金色的发丝，给苍白的面容镀上了一层红晕，脸庞上细小的绒毛在阳光下熠熠发光。</p><p>“Potter，”他说，“你带我去瑞士看雪好不好，还有挪威的极光，我还没有看过。还可以顺路去一趟法罗群岛，就按照上次在超市那个麻瓜说的自驾游，我们可以开着窗户吹着海风，据说那里没有什么人，我们可以自由自在地从山坡上滚下来，”男孩的声音里充满了向往，“我还有好多地方没来得及去过，我想去澳洲看看几维鸟，据说他们长得和嗅嗅差不多，毛茸茸的看到亮晶晶的东西就走不动路。我还想和你去罗马尼亚看龙，三强争霸赛上的龙太憋屈了，我想看他们在天上自由自在飞翔的样子......”男孩窝在他胸前絮絮叨叨了半天，仰起头看着他“Potter，答应我好不好”。少年难得向他提出什么要求，金色的朝阳撒在他亮晶晶的眸子里，仿佛散落的星光。“答应了就不许反悔，嗯还有，”少年看着他的眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眸子里翻涌起各种各样的情绪，那双眼睛的主人悲伤过，怨恨过，无助过，绝望过，放弃过，挣扎过，但最后，所有的情绪都化成浓浓的爱意，那归于纯净的蓝色让他不由得想起十几年前摩金夫人长袍店的第一次相见，“我爱你，Harry” 少年微凉的唇贴了上来，羞涩地伸出稚嫩的舌尖。他伸出舌头夺回了主动权，细细地品尝着男孩口腔里香甜的味道。</p><p>初生的太阳终于露出了全貌，一时间金光大盛，马尔福庄园沐浴在灿烂的金光里，他看到眼前的少年融化在朝阳的光芒里，化作了一片片金光，随着耀眼的阳光洒向了马尔福庄园的每个角落。“为我活下去”少年金色的唇无声的开合着，随即与身体一起化作光的碎片。</p><p>他感到额头一阵刺痛，陪了他二十多年的闪电消失了，伤疤所在的地方摸上去一片光洁。</p><p>他呆呆地看着男孩刚刚坐着的位置，直到太阳落下，夜空浮现出漫天星辰。他召来飞天笤帚，离开了重新变得灰败的马尔福庄园，飞向天龙座的方向。德拉科，如果这是你所愿，我会带着你的愿望活下去，走遍世界的每一个角落，哪怕我的世界已经随你而死，我将再也看不到极光的颜色，感受不到阳光的温暖，但我会带着对你的承诺活下去</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有的时候我会想两个人之间有那么多的裂缝，仅仅靠爱情是很难修补的。HD萌我的一点就是无望的、没有回应的爱。哈利和德拉科之间的阻碍太多太多，有来自外界的，也有来自他们本身性格的，两个人想要he势必要撞得头破血流相互妥协。身为小龙亲妈我看的小龙放下骄傲看得很心疼，所以私心希望他永远是那个骄傲的，在溺爱中长大的，以为全世界都会爱他的少年。</p><p>关于剧情：<br/>剧情大概就是德拉科熬制了一种通过深度接触传染的魔药（亲密的接触传染的更快），这种魔药的毒性直接作用到灵魂上面，也同时把德拉科和伏地魔的灵魂绑到了一起。在这个过程中，德拉科由于灵魂与伏地魔绑定，同时也和哈利头上的伏地魔的灵魂碎片产生了联系。<br/>由于伏地魔的主魂被分裂了，所以在伏地魔主魂被消灭的时候德拉科的灵魂只是被削弱了，并没有一起消失。德拉科在稳定完自己的灵魂之后找到了哈利，通过同样的方式帮哈利驱逐了额头上的灵魂碎片，然后他自己的灵魂也消失了。<br/>由于德拉科和哈利额头上的魂片产生联系，实际上德拉科是模糊地知道哈利的感情的，他也喜欢哈利所以德拉科直接出现在哈利面前带着哈利来到了马尔福庄园度过他人生最后的时光</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 番外-哈德六年级车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Harry and Draco established and maintained their sexual relationship in the 6th grade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他叫了三千遍Potter，最后一遍他叫了他的名字(番外)</p>
<p>He called him Potter 3000. The last time he called his name</p>
<p>六年级</p>
<p>德拉科不明白自己的人生怎么就从一本童话故事急转直下变成了一场悲剧的故事背景——如果他还有幸是那个故事的主角的话。他失去了父亲，接受了那个丑陋的标记，被卷入一场不可能的谋杀，名为生活的石门终于在摇摇欲坠十五年后重重落下，阻断了他曾经赖以为生的所有物质和信仰。</p>
<p>他不明白自己回到霍格沃茨的意义，他不相信邓布利多不知道自己已经接受了黑魔标记，他甚至清楚地知道自己的任务，诡计，一举一动都在那个本世纪最伟大的白巫师眼中无所遁形。他承认自己有一些傲慢，但绝不愚蠢。</p>
<p>德拉科不知道自己为什么还要找上哈利，他早在去年哈利在三强争霸赛最后不知所踪的时候意识到自己那一点暗自滋长的少年情愫，但在他的姨妈害死了哈利的教父，哈利又把自己的父亲投入阿兹卡班之后，这点稚嫩的情感应该已经成为两个人之间最后要考虑的问题。</p>
<p>他本应该在遇到他的瞬间落荒而逃，但相反，他们之间依然像以前一样剑拔弩张——以另一种方式。</p>
<p>他不知道为什么自己在得到哈利命令的时候如此顺从地脱得一丝不挂，他感到自己的赤裸的身体因为羞耻而灼烧，但同时因为兴奋微微颤抖。赎罪？或许有，但他们都知道那只是个冠冕堂皇的借口。</p>
<p>他感到另一个男孩急不可耐地在他的颈肩啃咬，他感到哈利嘴唇经过的地方像火一样灼烧起来，他难耐地仰起脖子迎合身前的男孩。当双唇经过胸前的那个点时他终于压抑不住地呻吟出声。</p>
<p>“Potter”他的声音好像提醒了正在他胸前肆虐的另一个男孩这场性爱开始的最初目的，哈利在他的胸前重重咬了一口，他看到自己的乳头迅速挺立，从樱粉色充血变红。带着刺痛的战栗比温柔的啃咬更能点燃他的欲火，他看到哈利的眼睛里同样燃起的火焰，带着和他同样绝望的欲望，伤痛，和愤怒。</p>
<p>他用小腿勾住黑发男孩的臀部，把他拉向自己。他感到对方巫师袍下的阴茎已经完全的勃起了，这个认知让他硬的发痛。他摆动着自己的胯隔着巫师袍摩擦着对方的勃起，感受到对方的炽热透过粗糙的布料把他的欲望灼烧得发痛。他摇摆着屁股，让粗糙的布料划过他龟头脆弱的小孔，在龟头下敏感的系带周围恶意地左右撸动。</p>
<p>金发的男孩浑身赤裸地坐在穿戴整齐的黑发男孩怀里，赤裸的大腿留恋地勾着面前男人的腰，黑发男孩在他的胸前又咬又舔，让白皮肤的男孩难耐地挺起胸部，他的屁股淫荡地摇摆着，胯下在对方身上胡乱地摩擦。</p>
<p>身前的男孩不知道自己现在的样子是多么淫乱，哈利任由怀里的人贴在他身上摩擦自己的欲望，他紧紧抓住男孩的臀肉，在上面留下五个红色的指痕，拇指绕着那个小孔的褶皱打着转，感受着那个小孔受到刺激后兴奋地一张一合。</p>
<p>“看来这里还记得我，这里是不是一个暑假都在期待着我干它？你这个肮脏的小东西。”他一巴掌打在男孩苍白的臀上，珍珠色的皮肤上顿时红了一片。</p>
<p>“不，哈，不是。”男孩在被打屁股的羞耻和刺激中尖叫着射了自己和面前的男孩一身，灰蓝色的眸子还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，脸上呈现出一片空白，双唇微张着，一丝可疑的液体沿着嘴角蜿蜒滑落。</p>
<p>“这样就能射，你这个婊子”哈利嫌恶地用指尖擦起巫师袍上的精液，把沾着精液的手指插进德拉科的嘴里，挑逗着娇嫩的舌尖。</p>
<p>“唔。。。嗯。。。”平日养尊处优的小少爷无意识地吮吸着嘴里入侵的异物，突然感觉后穴一片黏腻的冰凉。他感到自己的小穴艰难地吞进后穴里的硬物。坚硬的头部刺戳着敏感的内壁，上面的花纹带着润滑液摩擦着被撑开的穴口，刺激得穴口的嫩肉不断地收缩着仿佛要把那个东西完整地吞进去。忽然他意识到，他后穴恋恋不舍的那个东西是哈利的魔杖。</p>
<p>“不，Potter，不要”前一秒还淫荡地扭着屁股的男孩忽然浑身僵硬了起来，身体因为紧张和惊恐微微战栗。</p>
<p>哈利被男孩的惊恐取悦了，他继续用魔杖探索男孩的后穴，面对面地抱着怀里的男孩，坚硬的阴茎戳刺着男孩柔软的小腹。</p>
<p>似乎是不愿意看到怀里柔软的男孩一直这样僵硬着，他叹息一声</p>
<p>“力松劲泄”</p>
<p>感受着男孩瞬间变得柔软的身体和穴口，他把自己的魔杖抽出穴口，无视从男孩小穴翻出的嫩肉恋恋不舍地亲吻他的魔杖。他将男孩翻过身，将自己硬的发痛的阴茎戳进那个欲求不满的穴口。</p>
<p>他感到自己的坚硬的阴茎瞬间被小穴的内壁急不可耐地包裹住，小穴的温热紧致让他差点射了出来。</p>
<p>他看到铂金色头发的男孩温顺地趴在他的身前闷哼出声，后背反弓起来，薄薄的皮肤下精致的蝴蝶骨因为突如其来的刺激忽然收紧。他尝试着在男孩的小穴里微微地左右顶弄，引得铂金色的脑袋疑惑地回过头。淫荡和天真在男孩的脸上交织，那双总是忧郁的眸子燃烧气熊熊的欲望之火。</p>
<p>他感到更加烦躁，握着男孩的屁股大力操干了起来，满意地看到男孩在他的身前瘫软了下去，他的脸埋进柔软的枕头里，双肩抵着床随着身后顶弄的节奏一阵阵颤抖。</p>
<p>“嗯...”他听到男孩随着他顶弄到内壁的某个腺体而发出一声甜蜜高亢的呻吟。男孩内壁的腺体像多汁的水蜜桃，表面的软肉吮吸着他龟头的小孔。哈利用顶着那块软肉的表面用力地研磨，听着眼前的男孩一声高于一声的呻吟。</p>
<p>“Potter，射给我，please”德拉科转头看向哈利，他眼角泛红，灰蓝色的眸子蒙上了一层雾蒙蒙的水汽，他带着祈求的意味看着身后的男孩，如果忽略了他们的立场，哈利简直以为这个男孩是在向他撒娇。</p>
<p>哈利狠狠地抓起男孩的头发，迫使他仰起头，下身狠狠地冲刺，一下一下撞在男孩的柔软那一处。</p>
<p>德拉科终于受不了射出了他的白灼，哈利感受着男孩的内壁紧紧地缠着他的阴茎，那处柔软的肉卖力地吸着他的顶端，把精液洒向了男孩的后穴深处。</p>
<p>他们不知道做了多少次，直到两个人都再也射不出什么东西。</p>
<p>铂金色头发的男孩半眯着眼睛看着哈利给了自己一个清理一新，脚步匆匆地离开有求必应室，终于支撑不住疲惫沉沉睡去。脑子里最后想的是哈利高潮时候的样子，那双翠绿色眸子里的迷茫，绝望和愤怒与他每天在盥洗室看到的自己灰蓝色眸子里的情绪如出一辙。</p>
<p>当男孩一个人带着满身干涸的精液在有求必应室的床上醒来的时候才明白，他想从那个男孩身上得到的不是爱情，他只是需要有个同样深陷在沼泽里的人和他一起沉沦，能够让他忘记自己还活在这场荒唐的噩梦里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哈利: 德拉科根本不爱我，只是把我当他的工具人(大哭</p>
<p>下一章伏德番外车</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 哈德番外-重逢之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>傻黄甜无脑车</p><p>哈利为德拉科准备了许多魔法小道具</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>所有人物属于罗琳女士，所有的亲吻和爱属于他们彼此</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科带着哈利回到马尔福庄园之后没几天就自动回复到了当初那个娇生惯养的小少爷性子，哈利觉得德拉科有的时候是在是太懒了一点，但看着他爱娇的样子又忍不住宠着。</p><p>比如今天早上，太阳都已经透过窗帘的缝隙照到寝室的大床上了，男孩还一点要起床的架势都没有。不仅如此，当已经洗漱完毕的哈利俯下身亲亲德拉科叫他起床的时候，男孩还耍赖地用胳膊缠住哈利的脖子不让他走。</p><p>哈利爱极了德拉科在迷糊中哼哼唧唧撒娇的样子，他顺着力道侧身倒在了男孩的身旁，搂着男孩的腰，看着他一脸满足地钻到他怀里，大手不受控制地在男孩全身游走了起来。他一只手环着男孩的上半身，一只手大力揉捏着男孩的屁股。</p><p>“嗯…不要了，昨天好累…让我再睡一会儿…”</p><p>德拉科不满地把在他身后作乱的大手拍掉，继续缩在哈利怀里，连眼睛都没舍得睁开。</p><p>“我就摸摸，你继续睡。”</p><p>哈利嘴上安抚着男孩，手指再度来到男孩腿间，沿着那道小缝上下滑动，昨晚做的有点狠了，紧闭的括约肌还有一些红肿，嫩红的肉本来正随着主人的呼吸放松地舒张收缩，此时却微微颤抖着抗议冰凉的手指打扰它的休息。</p><p>哈利没有再进一步的动作，只是用食指和中指的指腹沾了消肿的魔药在小穴外轻轻揉搓，微凉的药膏安抚着红肿发热的小穴，让刚刚还在抗议的小口舒服地放松了起来。</p><p>哈利的另一只手悄悄爬上男孩胸前，顺着胸肌轻轻抚摸，唯独不触碰胸前的两点。他的双手在男孩的肌肤上点燃一簇簇火苗，让还在浅眠的男孩在睡梦中发出难耐的哼哼声，一直被冷落的两点嫣红直挺挺地立了起来，从浅粉色变得鲜红。</p><p>哈利就这样浅浅地逗弄了男孩一会儿，看着男孩无意识地挺着胸把乳头往他的掌心送，怜爱地亲了亲德拉科的嘴唇，用双唇在男孩娇嫩的唇瓣间旋转碾压，等他张开小嘴吸气的时候顺势把舌尖也伸了进去。</p><p>这下德拉科彻底睡不成了，他气恼地睁开眼瞪了哈利一眼，翻过身背对着他。</p><p>“混蛋，一大早就不让人睡觉……唔…下面凉凉的好舒服…”</p><p>还没完全清醒过来的德拉科无意识间把自己脑海里想的说了出来。身后的人听到了也没有揭穿，只是弯了弯绿色的眸子，“没睡醒的德拉科好可爱”,哈利想到。</p><p>“好了不气了，看我给你准备了礼物。”哈利不知道从哪里掏出两只中国火球龙的玩偶，其中一只的爪子里还抓着一根银色的小魔杖。小火球龙扑扇着翅膀飞在哈利头顶，德拉科转过身去就发现小龙黑色的小豆眼连同一双水润的翠绿色眸子一起讨好地盯着他。</p><p>德拉科噗嗤一声笑了出来，边笑边吻上哈利的嘴唇，这就是他从年少时便爱着的男孩啊，即使在战争中被迫成熟，却把内心的小男孩全部留给了自己。</p><p>唇瓣相互摩擦着，也不知是谁先伸出了舌头，一个吻下来两个人都气喘吁吁，床第间充斥着若有若无的暧昧气氛。</p><p>“德拉科要不要来试试你的新玩具？”</p><p>德拉科看着哈利兴奋的眼神，如果再不明白他的新玩具是用在哪个方面的话就愧对斯莱特林七年的教育了。只是，他看了看还在费力地扑打着翅膀看起来毫无威胁的小龙，不是很能想象它们能做什么。</p><p>“如你所愿，Potter。”</p><p>德拉科也被哈利从早上就没停下的爱抚撩拨地有些期待，一个翻身趴到了哈利身上，附身吻上哈利的颈侧，在小麦色的肌肤上又舔又啃，纤腰轻轻摆动臀部暗示性地擦过哈利已经勃起的下身。</p><p>男孩诱人的样子让哈利下意识地咽了咽口水，德拉科轻轻咬上眼前上下滑动的喉结，舌尖绕着顶端的突起打着圈轻舔，直到哈利的脖子上都是亮晶晶的水渍。唇舌一路下滑，来到哈利的胸前，哈利的锁骨窝好像特别怕痒，德拉科坏心地在那片凹陷的皮肤上轻啄，感受着从胸腔传来一阵压抑的震动。他用虎牙咬了一口哈利的锁骨，留下两个小巧的红痕，继续向下吻去，感到哈利有力的手臂锁住自己的腰，阴茎在小穴口外难耐地胡乱戳着。</p><p>“别急，Potter” 德拉科在哈利胸前低吟，呼出的热气吹在已经被亲吻和啃噬唤醒的肌肤上，化成一股电流涌向哈利坚硬得要爆炸的阴茎。男孩金色的脑袋从哈利胸前抬起，调皮地看了一眼哈利隐忍的神情，一口含住了红褐色的乳头，用舌尖快速地上下撩拨，一只手覆盖上另一个乳头，用食指和拇指夹淡褐色的小粒轻轻揉捻。</p><p>“嗯哼”在床上向来沉默的哈利低吼出声，伸出两个手指在德拉科的穴口草草抽插了几下，握着德拉科的腰就把他向自己的阴茎按下去。</p><p>“哦”两个人同时呻吟出声。</p><p>“说好的是我送你礼物呢”哈利死死握着男孩的腰，控制着男孩早已忍不住想要晃动的屁股，忍着欲望一动不动。</p><p>“哈利，哈利，给我嘛。”食髓知味的德拉科哪能忍得住，一边呻吟一边嘴上更卖力地舔着哈利的乳珠。</p><p>“乖，马上。”哈利轻拍了一下男孩不安分的臀部，示意他乖一点。挥手把被冷落在一边的火球龙玩偶召唤出来，一边把小龙爪子抓着的缩小版魔杖取了下来，一边握着男孩的阴茎上下撸动，安抚着男孩躁动的欲望。</p><p>心头一道闪电劈过，德拉科忽然意识到哈利要做什么。“不，不要…”德拉科想往后退，奈何哈利的肉棒还死死钉在他的小穴里，无处可逃的屁股只能紧张地疯狂收缩。</p><p>小穴的突然缩紧让哈利低吼一声，手却不容抗拒地来到德拉科的阴茎附近。德拉科的阴茎是粉粉的颜色，娇嫩的马眼正一股股往外吐着透明的爱液。“乖…你会喜欢的”哈利安抚地摸着男孩因为不安而稍稍疲软下来的阴茎，一挥手，两个小龙就飞到了德拉科胸前一左一右地叼住了男孩粉嫩的乳头。</p><p>男孩本来注意力全都放在哈利手中的小银棒上，乳头被冷不防地攻击，小龙分叉的舌头缠着他的乳头，分叉的舌尖轻轻搔着敏感的乳尖，又爽又痒的感觉直冲脑海打断了他紧张的情绪。这时哈利握着他的阴茎又撸动了几下，刚刚还疲软的小柱一下子迅速立了起来。</p><p>“唔…嗯…” 正爽着的男孩忽然感觉到一阵冰凉触碰着他马眼附近格外敏感的肌肉，随即感受到尿道口被那根魔杖样的小银棒旋转着撑开。索幸那根棍子并不粗，进入并没有造成什么疼痛，只是里面从来没有被外物碰过的软肉格外敏感，银杖上的花纹摩擦着内壁，金属冰凉材质又放大了被异物入侵的不适感。德拉科稍微动一动就能感受到阴茎里那个东西在刮擦着他，让他的阴茎不受控制地又硬了一点。哈利缓缓把小棍全都插了进去，只留微端膨大的底座撑在马眼外面。</p><p>“真美”，哈利看了看自己的杰作，底座繁复的银色雕花妆点着男孩精致的下半身，像是一件精美的艺术品。他把玩了一会那个他亲手装饰的阴茎，随即不再忍耐欲望，掐着德拉科的腰大开大合地操干了起来。</p><p>德拉科的身子被哈利控制着不自主地随着哈利的频率起起伏伏，哈利的阴茎在他身体里冲撞着，搅拌着，每一下都顶到小穴的最深处，从各种角度戳刺着柔软多汁的前列腺。凶猛的阴茎和男孩娇嫩的小穴不断的撞击着，发出简单而淫邪的声音，穴口的血肉被弄得随着阴茎不住地翻入翻出。</p><p>前面被堵住的阴茎抽搐着想要射精，但又被尿道里的小棍堵住，只能在根部不住地翻腾着。小棍冰凉的金属已经被德拉科阴茎内里的高温捂热了，冰凉的不适感消匿得无影无踪，只剩下柱身的花纹摩擦着尿道带来的舒爽，德拉科恍惚间感觉深埋在他阴茎里的小柱又涨大了一圈，撑得他的阴茎疯狂地抽动，想要排尿的欲望一阵高过一阵，却无情地被堵住，化成耻辱的快意在他的脑海里炸成绚烂的花火。这种感觉过于羞耻了，德拉科下意识地咬住唇，控制着自己快要压抑不住的呻吟。</p><p>“宝贝，叫给我听。”哈利被德拉科紧致的小穴套弄地一阵舒爽，层层叠叠的肉裹着阴茎的青筋，贴着柱身的褶皱摩擦不留一丝缝隙。前面两个小龙还在死死咬着男孩的乳珠，随着男孩的上下移动招摇地上下晃动，小龙的重力和惯性牵扯着德拉科的乳头，带起胸前一阵阵微不可见的乳波。</p><p>开始德拉科还羞得难受，听到哈利的话后抑制不住地迷离呻吟，主动把屁股抬得更高落得更快更深，性感地扭动着，让哈利的阴茎戳他的软肉。他的双手扶上自己被带了东西的阴茎，一只手快速撸动着自己的茎身，另一只手揪住马眼口的底座就想往外拔，但膨大的棒子牢牢地塞在他的身体里，尿道的肉壁吸着小棍分文不动，软肉被牵扯着向外翻，突然的刺激让德拉科差点昏过去。</p><p>“哈利，帮帮我，让我射”</p><p>看德拉科真的快要不行了，哈利抓着他的腰在小穴中大力抽干了几下，闷哼一声，一股滚烫的热流从小穴深处喷洒而出，射向德拉科身体的最深处。射精的瞬间哈利帮德拉科拔出了肉柱里插着的小棒，汹涌的精液瞬间像一股热浪从马眼喷射而出，弄了德拉科自己一脸，持久的高潮让他爽的翻白眼，身子抖了几下，无力地趴在了哈利怀里。</p><p>哈利的阴茎随着姿势的变换从德拉科的小穴滑出来，射在肉穴深处的精液慢慢从小穴口流出沾湿了床单。刚刚咬着德拉科乳头的小龙不知道什么时候脱落了下来，静止地散落在一边仿佛普通的麻瓜玩偶。</p><p>“宝贝，喜欢吗”哈利温柔地看着德拉科从高潮的余韵中恢复清醒，吻上德拉科发顶。</p><p>“下次，不许用这种奇怪的东西。”德拉科佯装恼火地白了哈利一眼，仰头迎上了哈利的唇。</p><p>唇舌纠缠，谁都舍不得放开。从一年级，到战争爆发，偏见和战火让他们错失了太多的爱和亲吻，现在他们只愿在这栋无人的打扰的大宅里做爱亲吻，不问后事，只争朝夕。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>应该还有一篇伏德番外，让我先鸽几天再说吧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>